halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blacklist Private Military Contractors
732 billion |divisions= *1st Battalion *2nd Battalion *3rd Battalion *4th Battalion |size= |employed= 11,600 |era= *Operation: Trebuchet *Human-Covenant War |affiliation= United Nations Space Command }} Blacklist Private Military Contractors or BLPMC was a mercenary company in hire of the UNSC. It had the single longest history of any PMC company in the UNSC and the third longest history of any company period. It was noted for its use of advanced technologies and the constant controversies that surrounded the organization, ranging from accusations of war crimes to breaking the AI Accords. Early History Blacklist was founded on 2153 in Saint-Étienne, France by former French soldier and industrialist, Edmond Boucher. With large scale war once again becoming prevalent, Boucher hoped to create a new type of PMC company in order to profit from the bloody business. Using nearly all of his savings, he outfitted thirty men with the best weapons and armor that humanity had, and also bought a ship, the Dark Troubador, making BLPMC the first PMC company to own an interstellar naval vessel. This came in good use when in 2163, after numerous jobs in various peacekeeping and private security missions had led the BLPMC to expand to 200 men, the BLPMC accompanied UNSC Marines in the Argyre Planitia Campaign. The campaign was the first time that UNSC Marines had fought off Earth, and was also the first time a PMC company had as well, Blacklist playing a small but pivotal part in the conflict. The UN victory in the war was in doubt up to the point it was announced, and Blacklist was well rewarded for supporting the faction when it could have easily aided another when they had the other hand. Blacklist received exclusive contracts, which were plentiful in the chaos following the war, and soon found itself expanding to a regiment in size. In addition, Blacklist was also given a multitude of UN equipment and given links with several arms producers, one of whom, First Earth Strategic, would eventually be bought by Blacklist. In 2291, the companies continual expansion through more and more close ties with the UN and the new Unified Earth Government had led to it becoming the second largest PMC organization on Earth, only surpassed by its lead competitor, Last Defense Worldwide. Blacklist, now lead by Edmond's son, Pierre Boucher, was beginning to stagnate when the Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Engine was finally created. Pierre, remembering the successes of his father, became very interested in the engine. Pierre invested in several different companies which were developing the engines, one of which, Mutual Aeronautics, would eventually be bought and incorporated into Blacklist, much like First Earth Strategic. As the years went by and Blacklist continued to expand, they had Last Defense Worldwide disbanded in the Pierre-Vanderfield Trials where the Unified Earth Governments was convinced that the opposing PMC company was working with rebellious groups in South America and Africa. The fallout of this case became one of the first major controversies that Blacklist would find itself in, and the unfairness of the trial and the obvious corruption therein was clear even when the case still went on. With Blacklist's dominance in the private military market solidified, the company continued pushing through the ages, never leaving the hands of the Boucher family. The company would be disbanded twice, be tried for thirty seven different major crimes and be accused of numerous others. Over the course of its long history, they would buy several arms manufacturing companies, folding them all into Mutual Aeronautics and First Earth Strategic to produce supplies solely for Blacklist and select investors. Operation Trebuchet As of 2525, they are no longer the most powerful PMC organization in UNSC space, but they are still one of the largest and the current chairman, Jean-Baptiste Boucher, has been working tirelessly to bring the company back to its former glory. Category:Red Letter Days